Koichi Kizakura/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Kizakura DR3.png|Koichi's design. Koichi Kizakura's official design.png|Koichi's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. Profile Kizakura.png|Koichi's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta Koichi Kizakura's beta design.png|Koichi's beta design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 02 Yukizome's mark.jpg|Koichi looking at Chisa Yukizome who marking her agenda. Episode 04 Despair Arc Episode 4 Meeting.jpg|Discussing the incident at the practical exams with Jin Kirigiri and Chisa Yukizome. Despair Arc Episode 4 Jin and Kizakura.jpg|With Jin while he considers what disciplinary actions to take. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Opening Kizakura with a monokuma bracelet.jpg|Koichi in the opening. DR3 Side Future Kizakura intro.jpg|Koichi in the opening. (2) Koichi Kizakura Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Koichi in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Koichi and the other Future Foundation members confront the Remnants of Despair. Great Gozu and Kizakura.png|Koichi and the Great Gozu wait for Makoto Naegi to arrive. Ruruka's reaction to Naegi's introduction.jpg|Koichi and Sonosuke Izayoi and Ruruka Ando's reaction to Makoto Naegi's introduction. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Kizakura accuses Gekkougahara to be the traitor.png|Koichi accuses Miaya Gekkogahara to be the traitor. Episode 03 Kizakura watching.png|Koichi watching Seiko Kimura persuing Sonosuke Izayoi and Ruruka Ando. Episode 04 Kirigiri rejects Kizakura.png|Kyoko Kirigiri slaps Koichi's hand away. Episode 08 Kizakura army.jpg|Koichi as an army during the events of the Killing School Life. Kizakura fighting together.jpg|Koichi fighting together with the P.E. teacher. Kizakura objection!.jpg|Koichi revealing Juzo Sakakura's NG Code. Kizakura NG Code.jpg|Koichi revealing his NG Code. Kizakura saves Kirigiri.png|Koichi saving the falling Kyoko, ultimately triggered his NG Code by opening his left hand. Kizakura's smile.jpg|Koichi smiles as he has fulfilled his duty to protect Kyoko. Kizakura dies.png|Koichi dies and falls into the bottomless pit after triggering his NG Code. |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Future Volume 3.jpg|Koichi, Ryota Mitarai, Miaya, Monomi, and Aoi Asahina on Future Arc's volume three cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Koichi and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Kizakura's Future Profile.png|Koichi's profile for Future Arc on the Danganronpa 3 site. Kizakura's Despair Profile.png|Koichi's profile for Despair Arc on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android. |-| Pixel Sprites= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Koichi Kizakura Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru: Галерея:Коичи Кизакура